vocabularioalemanfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Konjunktiv II
KONJUNTIV II Konjuntiv II Präsens Originalformen: wäre, hätte, gäbe, ginge, bräuchte, ich gäbe du gäbest er, sie gäbe wir gäben ihr gäbet sie/Sie gäben Konjuntiv II Präsens würde +Infin. Ich würde machen Du würdest machen Er, sie würde machen Wir würden machen Ihr würdet machen Sie/Sie würden machen Konjuntiv II in der Vergangenheit hätte/wäre + Partizip II Ich hätte gemacht Du hättest gemacht Er, sie hätte gemacht Wir hätten gemacht Ihr hättet gemacht Sie/Sie hätten gemacht Ich wäre gekommen Du wär(e)st gekommen Er, sie wäre gekommen Wir wären gekommen Ihr wär(e)t gekommen Sie/Sie wären gekommen Konjuntiv II Präsens PASSIV würde + Partizip II (werden) Ich würde gemacht Du würdest gemacht Er, sie würde gemacht Wir würden gemacht Ihr würdet gemacht Sie/Sie würden gemacht Konjuntiv II in der Vergangenheit PASSIV wäre+PartizipII + worden Ich wäre gefunden worden Du wär(e)st gefunden worden Er, sie wäre gefunden worden Wir wären gefunden worden Ihr wär(e)t gefunden worden Sie/Sie wären gefunden worden KONJUNTIV DER MODALVERBEN Konjuntiv II Präsens Modalverben Originalformen* könnte , müsste, dürfte, möchte, wollte, sollte + Infinitiv Ich könnte machen Du könntest machen Er, sie könnte machen Wir könnten machen Ihr könntet machen sie/Sie könnten machen Konjuntiv II in der Vergangenheit hätte + infinitiv + infinitiv (können, müssen, dürfen, wollen, sollen. ) ich hätte machen müssen du hättest machen müssen er, sie hätte machen müssen Wir hätten machen müssen Ihr hättet machen müssen sie/Sie hätten machen müssen Konjuntiv II Präsens PASSIV könnte , müsste, dürfte, möchte, wollte, sollte + Partizip II + werden Ich könnte gefunden werden Du könntest gefunden werden Er, sie könnte gefunden werden Wir könnten gefunden werden Ihr könntet gefunden werden sieSie könnten gefunden werden Konjuntiv II in der Vergangenheit PASSIV hätte + Partizip II + werden + infinitiv (können, müssen, dürfen, wollen, sollen. ) ich hätte gefunden werden können du hättest gefunden werden können er, sie hätte gefunden werden können Wir hätten gefunden werden können Ihr hättet gefunden werden können sie/Sie hätten gefunden werden können • Die Originalformen benutzt man vor allem bei den Hilfverben sein und haben, bei den Modalverben und bei einigen starken Verben wie kommen, geben, brauchen, schlafen, wissen, lassen, nehmen, halten. • Bei den anderen Verben benutzt man in der Alltagsprache die Umschreibung mit würde + Infinitiv. (Aber sie haben auch Originalformen,) • Die Originalform wird vom Präteritum abgeleitet: machte, kaufte, fragte, spielte, erzählte, … ; mit Umlaut bei den meisten starken Verben, die im Präteritum a,o,u, haben. Infinitiv Präteritum Konjuntiv II Infinitiv Präteritum Konjuntiv II gehen ging ginge geben gab gäbe halten hielt hielte sehen sah sähe lassen ließ ließe finden fand fände schlafen schlief schliefe stehen stand stände kommen kam käme tragen trug trüge nehmen nahm nähme laufen lief liefe brauchen brauchte bräuchte bringen brachte brächte wissen wusste wüsste schreiben schrieb schriebe tun tat täte bringen brachte brächte werden wurde würde denken dachte dächte Uso del Konjuntiv II 1. Irreale Bedingung/ Oraciones condicionales irreales o potenciales. En general se usa para expresar una acción irreal o posible. Wenn ich Geld hätte, könnte ich dir helfen.Si tuviera dinero, podría ayudarte./ Wenn ich noch bei meinen Eltern wohnen würde, dann würde ich meiner Mutter im Haushalt helfen. Si aún viviera en casa de mis padres, ayudaría a mi madre en ..../ Wenn du morgen kommen würdest, könnten wir zusammen ins Kino gehen / Es wäre ärgerlich, wenn das in die Hose gehen würde. Sería una rabia que la cosa saliera mal. / Wenn ich Zeit hätte, käme ich. Si tuviera tiempo, vendría. No es necesaria la mención explícita de la condición: Es könnte ich machen, aber ich will nicht. Podría hacerlo, pero no quiero./ Ich würde mit ihm sprechen. Yo hablaría con él. Vergangenheit: Wenn er das Haus gekauft hätte, hätte es kein Problem gegeben. Si hubiera comprado la casa, no habría habido problema ninguno./Ich hätte mein Haus gestrichen, wenn ich Geld gehabt hätte.Yo habría pintado mi casa, si hubiera tenido... Passiv: Mein Haus wäre gestrichen worden, wenn ich Geld gehabt hätte.Mi casa habría sido pintada, si hubiera tenido dinero. 2. Irreale Wunsch. + Partikel: doch, nur, doch nur, bloß. oder mit wenn... OJALÁ…. Könnte ich bloß. in Urlaub fahren. Ojalá pudiera irme de vacaciones. Wäre ich doch nicht immer alleine. Ojalá no estuviera siempre solo. Wenn er noch etwas netter wäre! ¡Ojalá fuera un poco más simpático! Expresión de un deseo + gern(e) ME GUSTARÍA... Ich hätte gerne ein schnelleres Auto. Me gustaría tener un coche más rápido./Ich würde gerne nicht... no me gustaría. Das hätte ich aber gerne. Cuánto me gustaría tener eso. /Ich wäre so gerne bei dir. Me gustaría tanto estar contigo. // Passiv: Ich wäre gerne darüber benachrichtigt worden. Me hubiera gustado que me avisaran de eso. 3. Irreale Vergleich . En oraciones comparativas irreales introducidas por als / als ob / als wenn / wie wenn si : er redete, als ob er sie kennte/kennen würde (hablaba como si la conociese). En este uso alterna con el Konjuntiv 1 –kenne-. Als ob, als wenn... (Nebensatz Verb am Ende)/ Als + verb im Konjuntiv II Er tut so, als ob er der Chef wäre. Actúa como si él fuera el jefe. Der Himmel sieht aus, als wenn es jeden Moment regnen würde. / Er tur so, als würde ihn das kalt lassen. 4. Höffiche Bitte/ expresiones de cortesía. Würden Sie mir dabei helfen? - ¿me podría echar usted una mano?/ Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie spät es ist?/Wären Sie so freundlich, mir den Salz zu reichen?/ Würdest du mir mal den Stift geben? 5. Ratschlag/ Consejo. Du solltest weniger rauchen. Deberías fumar menos./ An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so viel verreisen. En tu lugar yo no viajaría tanto. 6.Subordinadas concesivas introducidas por auch wenn o selbst wenn (aunque). Auch wenn er sofort käme, könnten wir den zug nicht mehr erreichten. Aunque él viniera enseguida, ya no alcanzaríamos el tren./Selbst wenn du mich eingeladen hättest, wäre ich nicht gekommen. Aunque me hubieras invitado, no habría venido. 7. Con verbos modales dürfen, können, müssen y sollen, puede expresar suposición. Es könnte wahr sein. Podría ser verdad, quizá sea verdad. Expresiones con los modales müssen y sollen en las que se se señala lo que debería ser y no es: Ich müsste/sollte eigentlich schon zu Hause sein. En realidad yo ya debería estar en casa. 8. Propuesta . Wir sollen noch eine Stunde warten. Wir könnten doch ein Bier trinken. Aún tenemos que esperar una hora. Podríamos tomarnos una cerveza. 9. El l Konjunktiv II compuesto (Vergangenheitsform) con los adverbios fast / beinahe / por poco / estuvo a punto de. Sie hätten mich beinahe erwischt. Por poco me cogen./ Ich hätte es fast geschafft. Casi lo consigo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ejemplos de Konjuntiv mit Modalverben: Das hátte er nicht sagen sollen. No debería haberlo dicho. /Er hätte wenigstens einen Brief schicken können. Podría haber mandado una carta por lo menos. /Das Problem hätte sofort gelöst werden können. El problema podría haber sido solucionado enseguida.Die Entscheidung hätte früher getroffen werden sollen.La decisión debería haber sido tomada antes. /